


Blood Wars

by LittleMissSadist



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Love/Hate, M/M, Slavery, Torture, Vampires, half breed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSadist/pseuds/LittleMissSadist
Summary: Vampire/lycan/demon alternate universe. After a battle between the vampires and lycans has been won, many have been taken prisoner. But one half breed has gained the attention of a vicious vampire lord





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to a lot of Powerwolf recently and I got the idea for this story  
> (Warning: May contain a lot of violence and gore in the future chapters)

Thunder roared as lightning cracked through the pitch black sky. The agonizing growls of the lycans could be heard echoing throughout the woods, their thick fur melted off their skin as they fell lifelessly to the ground.

The vampires had won the Blood War.

Thousands of lycans who survived the battle were chained to the stone walls of the underground dungeon. Leather collars were locked around their necks, shocking them every time they made a move.

"Boring, dull, lifeless." A taller wavy haired vampire grunted. "This one isn't even moving." He said, harshly kicking a short half naked lycan.

"Hey Magnus, take it easy." The long dark haired vampire hissed. "We can't keep wasting our time on filth breeds."

"Oh go fuck a weak mortal then, Nathan." Magnus spat. "I prefer someone whose willing to put up a fight."

"You need to understand this coven isn't just about you. If one more lycan gets free in Mordhaus because of you, Charles will have your head for it."

"He wouldn't dare lay a finger on me."

"If he has my permission he will." Nathan growled, leaving the dungeon.

Magnus scoffed and continued looking at the half dead lycans.

A sudden scream in the distance caught his attention. He walked towards the large oak door at the back of the dungeon and pushed it open.

A tall, slim boy with long brown hair was chained in the middle of the room. His arms were held above his head and his legs were spread wide apart. His chest was covered in deep slashes with thick black liquid oozing out and dripping down his abs.

He let out a loud scream as the vampire guards continued to whip his chest and back repeatedly.

  
"What a beautiful scream he has." Magnus grinned.

The two vampire guards froze and turned towards him.

"My lord." One of them said, almost startled.

"He isn't a lycan." Magnus said, staring at the prisoner.

"No my lord." The second guard said. "He is... a filth breed. Half vampire... half demon."

"Impossible." He spat. "A cambion cannot survive in our world for more than two days."

"Yes sir, but his mother was a vampire, impregnated by an incubus. His birth no doubt killed her immediately, but the strength of the fires of Hell mixed with the blood of a vampire has kept him alive all these centuries."

"Interesting." He smiled. "What's your name filth?"

The prisoner was silent.

The first guard whipped his back, reopening his heeling wounds.

"Lord Hammersmith asked you a question! Answer him!" He yelled.

"T-Toki." He stuttered. "My... my name ams Toki."

"Interesting name for a demon spawn. Why are you here?"

"We found him-"

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!!" Magnus yelled.

The two vampire guards quickly backed away from him.

"I... I was a slave to the lycans." Toki mumbled. "During the battle I thought I coulds escape but.. thens I got captured again."

"You are something special, Toki." Magnus smiled, walking up to him. "I see a great power in you."

He reached up and stroked his longer fingers on Toki's warm cheek. He gasped feeling the vampire's icy touch.

"I want him." Magnus said, walking towards the door. "Have him ready in three minutes."

"But my lord, he... the filth breed is not for sale."

"I. Want. Him." He growled.

"But..."

"NO! I WANT HIM!!"

"Lord Hammersmith has requested to make a purchase. I suggest you give him what he wants."

The vampire guards looked towards the door and gasped at the dark shadow entering the room.

"My lord Offdensen."

"Have the half breed ready in three minutes like Magnus said."

"Of course my lord."

Magnus smirked and left the prison cell.

"You better have a good explanation for this Magnus."

"Oh relax, Charles."

"I mean it. If this one escapes too like the last prison you had-"

"First off she didn't escape." Magnus interrupted. "I let her out for a run. And second, she never even left the building. I ripped her apart the moment I caught her again so what's the big deal?"

"These are slaves that work around the house, they are not for you to play your disgusting mind games with."

"They are filthy creatures and I will do with them what I please!" He shouted, storming out of the dungeon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've not posted in a while, I've been having a hard time at work and home and also my cat hamburger timed last week so it's taken me a while to get back to writing again. Sorry if there's any mistakes I'll clear them up later, it's just been really tough lately. But writing is my one escape

The stench of rotting corpses filled Toki's nostrils the moment he was dragged into the dark bricked room.

Magnus pushed him up against the wall, forcing his arms above his head.

"Please, don'ts do this!" He cried.

"Silence filth!" Magnus snapped, locking the shackles around his wrists. "You will speak only when I tell you to."

"Wh- what ams you goings to do to me?" He stuttered.

Magnus grabbed Toki the neck, digging his sharp nails into his skin.

"Do you know what I do to the ones who disobey me?" He grinned. "I break them. I crush their bones with my bare hands. I rip them apart and I make sure they live for a very long time while they suffer."

"I'ms not one of your mortal sluts." Toki spat. "I'ms not like the others you has tortured and killed in here."

Magnus tightened his grip on the half breed's neck making him cry out.

"You're right." He mumbled, loosening his grasp. "You're not like the others. I noticed when you were cut open the wounds healed. Vampire blood is both a blessing and a curse and since you're also half demon, I can see you heal faster without the need to feed."

"You don'ts know what it ams like to bes afraid of others." Toki mumbled. "You don'ts know pain. But you will."

"Is that a threat, filth breed?" Magnus hissed.

"No. That's a promise."

"Magnus?!" A voice called out. "Magnus, yoo in there?"

"You got lucky, filth. I'll be back for you later." He snapped, walking up the stone steps leading out of the dungeon.

He slammed the door behind him and turned towards a shorter man with red dreadlocks.

"You're home later than usual." He mumbled. "Got another slut to fuck when you're board of me?"

"Don't start this again, Pickles. You know how much it angers me when you get jealous." Magnus said, stroking his hand on the younger man's cheek. "Now go wait for me upstairs."

Pickles remained silent and did as he was told.

"Can I help you Nathan?" Magnus asked.

"I don't like what this war has made you into, Magnus." Nathan said. "You're starting to act like a crazy person. Torturing people for fun, hurting your friends... This isn't who you were."

"You don't know anything about me." He snarled.

"Why the half breed? He's still half vampire, he's still part of us."

"His blood is diseased. All filth deserves to be exterminated."

"You're starting to sound like him more and more everyday."

"Salactia was a great man-"

"He was a monster!" Nathan yelled. "A blood thirsty murderer who wanted everyone who was less than him executed. He even hated vampires."

"No. He hated the weak."

"He would have killed all of us the moment he had the chance. Be thankful Charles was there to save your life."

"I didn't need saving." Magnus spat, leaving the room.

**

Toki pulled down on the thick chain, he grunted using all of his strength trying to free himself from the cold metal, tightly locked around his wrists.

"It's no use." A quiet voice mumbled. "Trust me, you won't get out that way."

Toki looked over into the dark corner seeing a young, bony, blond girl chained to the wall.

"How longs you been down here?" He asked.

"Too long." She whispered. "I'm the result of what happens when you disobey the masters."

"I'm Toki. I'm half vampire, half demon."

"You're nothing but a prisoner now. A worthless play thing for the vampire lords. Remember that, it could save your life."

The sound of the door screeching open caught the attention of the prisoners.

Toki took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. His entire body shook hearing footsteps walking down the stone steps.

Suddenly the room turned quiet but it only made him more nervous.

"I was wondering when you would return my master." The female prisoner said. "Come to finish-"

The girl's sentence was cut short. The sound of something sharp slice through her flesh and hitting her bones followed instead.

Toki slowly opened his eyes seeing a large chunk of flesh had been taken from her neck.

A tall, thin blond man stood over her, licking the thin trails of blood off his lips.

"Oh Gods, no." Toki whispered.

The tall vampire quickly turned around meeting the half breed's eyes.

"Wells, wells, wells, what does we have here?" He grinned, walking over to him.

"Please no!" Toki begged, pulling on the chains. "Please don'ts! Please." He cried.

"I always thoughts half demons stayed in Hell."

"If yous goings to kill me just dos it! Just bes quick."

"Kills you?" The vampire laughed. "Whys would I do that?"

"Because yous killed that goil just there." He mumbled.

"So?" He shrugged. "She was mortal. Food. That ams what we do with them. But whats we dos to half breeds... wells, that's somethings completely different." He smiled, stroking Toki's cheek.

"Skwisgaar!" Magnus yelled, entering the room. "Don't you have your own sluts to fuck? Get out!"

The blond vampire sighed and walked out of the dungeon leaving Toki and Magnus alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry it's been a while. again, things have been getting a bit tough around here. Anyway, he's the next part. It's quiet a long chapter)

"Did he touch you?" Magnus asked.

Toki remained silent and looked away from his master.

Magnus grabbed onto Toki's neck, digging his sharp nails into his delicate flesh.

"Did he fucking touch you? Fucking answer me!"

"No, he didn'ts!" He cried.

"Good." He grumbled, slowly pulling his blood covered nails out of his prisoner's neck. "No one touches you but me, you got that?"

Toki stayed quiet but nodded.

"If yous not going to kills me, why ams I here?"

"You are mine." Magnus said, taking off his thin black shirt. "That's all you need to know."

"Wh- what ams you doing?" Toki stuttered, watching him undoing his jeans.

"Enough of your fucking questions!" Magnus yelled, whacking the back of his hand against Toki's cheek.

"Ah!" He cried out, feeling his acidic tears burning the back of his eyes.

"Now, unless you want me to gag you, keep your mouth shut." Magnus hissed, removing his jeans.

"No, please don't!" He sobbed.

Magnus grabbed a hand full of Toki's hair and yanked his head forward.

"What did I just fucking say?!"

"I'm sorrys!" He whimpered.

"No, that's not what I fucking said."

"Yous says you'd gag me if I didn'ts keep quiet." Toki cried.

"Good." Magnus grumbled, releasing his death grip on Toki's hair.

He walked over to the other end of the room and opened a large black cabinet.

"Please don'ts hurt me." Toki mumbled.

"Didn't your previous masters ever teach you what keeping quiet means?" Magnus growled.

"I was just a kitchens servant, in charge of snacks. I nevers really saw the masters."

"Pity." Magnus grumbled. "Looks like I'm just going to have to teach you myself." He smirked, pulling out a blood red ball gag from the cabinet.

Toki cried out and pulled as hard as he could on the chains.

"NOS, NOS PLEASE NOS!" He screamed.

"Oh you just sound so adorable when you beg." Magnus grinned. "Go on my slut, do it again."

Toki spat in Magnus's eye and kicked him as hard as he could in the groin.

He let out a loud groan as he fell to the floor.

"AMS NOT YOUR SEX SLAVE! I WILLS NOT BE YOUR SLUT!" Toki yelled, using all of his strength to break the chains but to no avail.

Magnus wiped the saliva out of his eye and let out a low chuckle.

Toki took in a deep breath and finally gave in.

"Oh you stupid piece of meat." Magnus laughed, pushing himself off the floor. "I tried to be nice. I tried to warn you. But now... now you're mine."

He pushed Toki up against the wall and shoved the red ball gag into his mouth.

Toki''s scream was muffled under the gag, he tried to kick his legs but Magnus was a lot stronger than him.

"Open your fucking mouth wider or else this is going to hurt more."

Toki ignore him and continued to fight him off.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Magnus grabbed onto the top of Toki's hair and yanked his head up making his cry out.

"AHHH PLEASE STOP!" He screamed.

Magnus took advantage of his widely open mouth and shoved the ball gag into his mouth.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He smiled, pulling his head down and fasting the black leather straps behind his head.

"MMPH!" He sobbed.

"Well I did ask nicely but you wanted to play the disobedient slut." He said, releasing his grip on the half breed's head. "Now, are you going to behave yourself?"

Toki let out a muffled whimper and nodded.

"Good." Magnus said, unchaining the his wrists from the wall.

He push Toki down onto the floor, laying him on his back.

"Stay still." The vampire instructed, laying down next to Toki and undoing his ripped pants.

He let out a quiet whimper, allowing his tears to fall. His cries grew louder as his bottoms was removed and thrown into the corner.

"Turn over." Magnus growled, harshly rolling him onto his front. "You have such a beautiful body." He mumbled, running his icy cold hand down his scarred back.

"Mmph." Toki sobbed, shivering at the vampires touch.

Magnus slowly removed Toki's underwear and smiled, admiring his beautifully toned tight ass.

"I can see you've never been entered before." He grinned, placing his hands on his tight ass cheeks and spreading them apart.

"AHH NURPH!!" He screamed, kicking his legs.

Magnus grabbed onto Toki's wrists and forced them up against his back.

"Now, now my little slut." He hissed, tightening his grip. "You don't want to make me angry again do you?"

Toki whimpered and shook his head.

"Good, now stay fucking still." Magnus snapped, standing up from the floor and walking over to the cabinet.

Toki silently let his tears fall, he knew there was no way out. Any sudden movement would only make it worse for him.

Magnus finally returned and knelt down next to his prisoner. He grabbed onto his wrists and tide a long length of black rope around his wrists.

He let out muffled cry feeling the harsh fabric slice into his delicate skin.

"You're really weak for a half demon, you know that?" He asked, making a final knot in the rope. "I can't help but feel slightly disappointed but at the same time somewhat turned on. You really are something special, Toki." He smiled, kissing his neck.

Toki cringed, struggling to pull the ropes apart.

Magnus removed his black underwear and threw them in the corner with the rest of his clothes. He laid down next to Toki, stroking his rear end.

"Such a perfect ass you have." He smiled, placing his finger into his tight hole.

"MMPH!" He cried out.

"Now, I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt." He smiled, spreading Toki's legs wide apart.

He bit down on the gag, sobbing uncontrollably as Magnus pulled him up onto his knees.

"Now, you can either stay on the floor, or I can have standing against the wall. Which would you prefer?" He let out an evil laugh knowing Toki couldn't answer him. "If it's all the same to you, I prefer you on the floor." He grinned, placing his hard cock inside Toki's tight entrance.

Toki's muffled scream echoed through the large dungeon.

Magnus grabbed a handful of his hair and force his head down as his large cock slid further into his prisoner's tight ass.

"MMMPH! NURPH!" He screamed, falling flat on the floor.

"Oh yeah." Magnus grinned, feeling the whole of his cock in Toki's warm ass. "You really are nice and tight."

"MMPH!" He cried.

"There, there." Magnus said softly, gently fucking the half breed's ass. "See, I can be nice. If you behave I can make it feel good. But if you disappoint me... I can make you wish your disgusting race never existed. Now, be a good slut and keep still or else this is going to hurt a lot."

**

"Fucking piece of dumb ass shit!" Pickles screamed, punching a hole through the brick wall.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Nathan asked, standing the door way.

"He did it to me again!" He yelled, throwing himself on the bed.

Nathan walked into the large bedroom and sat down next to Pickles on the bed.

"Every night is the same. He comes home, fucks me then leaves me as if I'm some kind of whore. He's fucking the half breed downstairs isn't he?"

"Ur-"

"Don't lie to me, I know he is."

"Why do you stay with him, Pickles?"

"I have to." He mumbled. "He's my one. I love him."

"No you don't!" Nathan snapped. "How can you? He treats you like shit. He doesn't love you, he doesn't care about you."

"I have to stay, Na'than. I belong to him."

Nathan sighed as he stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"All I'm saying is you deserve better." He said, leaving the bedroom.

**

Toki's sobs no longer made a noise, he felt that he had lost his ability to make a sound.

Magnus groaned and finally pulled out of the half breed's ass, leaving thin trails of black liquid dripping from his violated hole.

"You did good slut." Magnus smiled, cleaning his blood covered cock with his underwear. "Maybe next time I'll let you share my bed." He laughed, gathering his clothes and leaving the dungeon.

Toki flinched hearing the heavy door slam shut. Fresh tears poured from his sparkling eyes. The soaking wet ball gag irritated his mouth and began to make his jaw ache.

He had lost all feeling his hands as the rope had completely cut off his circulation. His bottom half felt paralyzed. He was left on the cold, stone floor unable to make any movement.

He rested his head on the floor and his light blue eyes slowly began to close.


	4. Chapter 4

The screeching of the dungeon door woke Toki from his dreamless sleep. His bottom half was completely immobile and he had lost all feeling his hands. The sound of the heavy footsteps grew louder and louder as they came close to him.

He bit down on the ball gag and tightly closed his eyes, feeling the dark presence linger over him.

He cried out as a cold pair of hand grabbed onto his wrists and pulled him up onto his knees.

The rope was cut with a sharp knife, freeing his frozen discoloured hands.

"Hold stills." The blonde vampire instructed, removing the ball gag from Toki's mouth. "Heres, drink. You looks like you needs it."

Toki looked up at the pint glass filled with blood. He shuddered and shook his head.

"What, you think it ams poisoned or somethings?" He asked. "You knows how much troubles I'll bes in if I killed you?"

The vampire sighed and took a sip of the blood. 

"See, just pure mortals blood." He said, handing the glass over to Toki.

His hands violently shook as he reached up and grabbed it. He placed the glass to his dry, cracked lips and took a large gulp of it.

"Drinks it all. Yous need it."

Toki finished the blood and licked his lips.

"Thanks you." He mumbled, handing the glass back over to the vampire. "But why ams you helping me?"

"Likes I said, you can'ts die. Magnus wills not allow it."

"My names Toki." He mumbled, trying to cover his naked body.

"Skwisgaar." The blonde vampire said, sitting beside the half breed.

Toki gasped and slid away from him.

"What? I won'ts hurt you."

"But yous said you hurt half breeds."

"I nevers said I'd hurt you. I'd said what we does with them is different to mortals. Anyway, yous too special to die."

"Why does peoples keep saying that?" Toki asked. "My father was an incubus who raped my mother who was a vampire. My birth was an accidents, it shouldn'ts have happened."

"No birth is an accidents. That ams why you're special."

"Sometimes I wish I was nevers born." Toki mumbled.

"All half breeds wish that." Skwisgaar said, standing up from the floor.

"You don'ts know what it's like. Yous never hated life like I have."

"Oh trusts me, I have." He mumbled, leaving the dungeon.

**

Nathan sat in the large kitchen staring at the brick walls. A dark shadow quietly slid passed the open door.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Nathan growled.

"Oh hi Nathan, didn't schee you there." A short man lied, reluctantly walking into the kitchen.

"Dammit Murderface, you've been gone for almost two days now." Nathan said, standing up from his chair. "I was starting to think you had been killed by a lycan or something."

"What? No, I was just.... out." He said.

"I know you're hiding something, Murderface. You've been disappearing a lot lately."

"Hey, a man needs his freedom you know?"

"Uh-huh, whatever." Nathan grumbled, leaving the kitchen. 


End file.
